Some types of extension poles have quick release lock mechanisms that allow for the quick and easy attachment and removal of tool handles to and from the poles. However, the tool handles must be provided with compatible end portions in order to work with such quick release lock mechanisms.
If the tool handles have standard internally threaded sockets, for example, the tools cannot be used with poles having such quick release lock mechanisms unless an adaptor that is configured to mate with the quick release lock mechanisms is first threaded into the tool handle socket.
Such adaptors are generally known. However, the operator/user of an extension pole equipped with such a quick release lock mechanism may not be aware of the availability of such an adaptor. Even if the operator/user is aware of such an adaptor, there is the potential for the adaptor being lost or misplaced when the operator/user wants to use the pole with a tool having a standard internally threaded tool handle.